


No Mans Land

by DoctorLia



Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Sins, Bromance, No Man's Land, Other, Pre-EVERYTHING, Pre-Lorynn, Pre-Luciana, Romancing the In-law, Timeless, Two Bros Bonding, World War I, pre-garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: December 19th, 1914. WW1 is in full swing and Flynn is in the thick of it with allied forces. A quick snippet of how it's going for him in these trying times.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Nicholas Keynes
Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	No Mans Land

Flynn shot awake and quickly took in his surroundings. He grimaced as his enhanced senses smelled blood, shit, and death. He also noted the labored breathing of the man to his right and he closed his eyes to listen carefully to his heartbeat. It was slow, but steady. Flynn had to get them out of this situation without getting stuck in another barrage of gunfire. Why the hell did he listen to this idiot and follow him into the middle of No Man’s Land? He should have left him to die.

“Wishing you let me do this suicide mission alone?”

Flynn looked down at the injured man and scoffed, “And let you have all the fun? Not a chance, Keynes. Besides, someone has to pull your dumbass back over the line.”

Nicholas chuckled, “I think I’m destined to die on the battlefield, Sargent.” Nicholas looked down at the various bullet wounds he had. Two in the leg and one in his arm. Flynn had done his best to stop the bleeding and he was grateful. “You should leave me and save yourself. I’m just deadweight.”

“You American’s are always so dramatic.” Flynn rolled his eyes before he quickly peaked over the tree they were hiding behind. He didn’t have to, of course, he could sense where everyone was, but it was hard to shake his training. “We just have to wait till dark and then I can carry you back.”

“I’ll just be putting a giant target on your back if you save me.” Nicholas warned.

Flynn laughed at that, “I assure you; I can handle whatever target you place on me.”

“I’ll remind you of that after we’re killed trying to get back.”

Flynn was quiet for a moment. He had befriended Nicholas Keynes almost immediately. The eager young man was determined to prove himself in battle and was constantly bumping into things or tripping over himself. The man was the clumsiest person he had ever met. It would be endearing in a normal setting, but this was war and slipping on your own shoelace could be a death wish. “Nicholas, I promise you that I will return you to your wife. Alive. Then you can name your first born after me.”

Nicholas smirked up at him, “Is that right? What if I have a girl? Or if I never have any children at all?”

“Garcia can be an excellent girls name. And you have to honor me if I save you, no matter what. Child or no.”

“I’ll get a stubborn dog and name him Jackass, how about that?” Nicholas joked.

“I can always leave you here and marry your wife. She is very beautiful and _very_ fond of me.”

Nicholas glared at Flynn, causing the taller man to laugh, “That isn’t funny. I’d shot you if I hadn’t dropped my gun.”

“Sure.” Flynn could feel the sun going down and was glad he could keep his friend talking. It meant he was alive. “Keynes, your wife is too young to be a widow. I’ll…do what is necessary…to keep you alive.” He had never considered turning someone before, but there was something about this young, clumsy solider that made him want to do everything to keep him alive. “I control your fate tonight and I refuse to let you die.”

“I believe you.” Nicholas used his good arm and reached over to shake Flynn’s hand. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again, “Christmas is a few days away.”

“Christmas on the frontlines. I wonder what that would look like. We can have a snowball fight with the Germans.” Flynn mused.

“Ah, yes, I can see the headlines now. War ends when British and allied troops beat Germans in snowball fight on Christmas day. That would be a bizarre turn of events.” Nicholas smiled at the thought.

Flynn watched Nicholas’ complexation pale and he knew the young man was steadily losing blood, but he wanted his plan to be the very last resort. Nicholas shivered and Flynn wrapped an arm around him, trying to warm him. “Keep talking to me, Trippy.”

“If I die, I want it known that I never liked that nickname.” He responded.

“Stop tripping on air and then we’ll talk.”

“I didn’t trip while I was running here.”

Flynn rolled his eyes, “No, you just got shot and dropped the active grenade in your hand. If I wasn’t right behind you and didn’t kick it away, neither of us would be here. And I’d like to remind you that you _did_ trip climbing up the ladder.”

“That doesn’t count.” His words had gotten a little slurred and he felt heavy. “I’m tired.”

Flynn knew he couldn’t wait any longer, time was running out for Nicholas and he knew if he got him back into the trenches then the medics could save him. “I’m very sorry for this.”

Nicholas looked confused before Flynn reared back and punch him in the face and everything went black.

* * *

* * *

Nicholas woke up a couple days later in the infirmary, two nurses were fussing over him and the dressings he could feel on his leg. They hadn’t noticed he was awake and he blinked in surprise. He thought he was going to die in No Man’s Land. He was plunged into darkness and he was convinced death had called his name.

“Look, who decided to rejoin the living.”

Nicholas turned his head and noticed that Flynn was seated in the chair next to his bed. “I’m alive?”

“Of course. I told you I’d make sure you return home alive, didn’t I?” Flynn smirked down at the injured man. “Turns the bullet that hit your arm and one of the ones that hit your leg were only flesh wounds. Only one of them was serious. But you did almost bleed out, so…”

Nicholas took stock of his body and tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m alive.” A relieved tear slipped down his face.

Flynn ruffled the soldier’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “I wouldn’t leave my brother to die.”

Another tear fell, “How did you even get me out of there?”

“I’m very fast.” Was all Flynn was going to say about it. No one had seen him, so there was no need to explain that he used his supernatural speed to run back over the line and only slowed down once he was in eye line of their people. “They’re sending you to a hospital to heal up in a few days. Which is just as well.”

Nicholas pulled himself into a sitting position and he wiped at the tear in his eyes, “Why’s that?”

“It’s been snowing. And Christmas eve is tomorrow. Maybe we can have that snowball fight after all.”

“Anything you want, Sargent Flynn. I owe you my life after all.” Nicholas promised with a firm nod.

“How about we just have each others backs?” Flynn put his arm out for the younger man to shake.

“Garcia Flynn, you are officially my best friend.”

They shook hands as a promise.

Friends for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Kudos and drop a comment <3


End file.
